


Don't Be Difficult

by najaeri



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, Love, M/M, Passion, Sexy, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/najaeri/pseuds/najaeri
Summary: Don't be so difficult. What do you want?You. I want you.
Relationships: Jung Yunho & Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho/Kim Jaejoong, Kim Jaejoong & Jung Yunho
Kudos: 15





	Don't Be Difficult

Yunho was looking at Jaejoong from afar. He was carefully watching how the photographer lusciously looked at him. He was carefully watching how the cameras loved him. He was carefully watching how the staff melted at his sight. He was carefully thinking how he wanted to devour him right there, in front of everyone, so they could know that man right there had something more than a boyfriend – an _owner._

And he wasn’t saying this just because he thought his other half was his toy. He said it because he was his too. Jaejoong was his owner in every sense, shape or form and he liked it. He enjoyed being called his, he found pleasure every time the entered the other and the thrusts made him feel heaven while the other called his name repeatedly. He loved everything the singer had to offer.

Yunho smiled, the last snapshot being taken as he saw it from the computer.

His Jaejoong smiled and bowed to the staff, thanking them for their hard work. He proceeded to walk towards the computer, exactly where he was. Their eyes connected to each other and the singer gulped, knowing that he was going to be punished but he was going to enjoy it. He wasn’t going to say no, and he bit his lips, making the other singer smile.

 _Tempting,_ said Yunho in his mind, but his resemblance remained the same. Not only they were singers, but they also had to hide their feelings. They didn’t care about people in general and they have been in this situation for over 19 years. People know, people ask them every day, but there has been no confirmation whatsoever. They had countless interviews, dating rumors and stuff that was deemed completely stupid on Yunho’s eyes, but it was what it was.

It hurt from time to time, but when you have known a person your entire life and you know that person was _born_ to be with you for eternity, you would never give up. Just like they haven’t and Yunho wasn’t planning to either.

Jaejoong was the same.

It was Yunho’s turn for the photoshoot. The ex-leader looked at him for the last time and Jaejoong felt chills covering his back.

He has been enchanted for 19 years and he continuous to be the same way.

He was mesmerized by the sight, his eyes focused on the movements of the other’s body. He almost felt like he was flying and all he wanted to do was to run to his arms, but he wasn’t allowed to. They were not even supposed to meet in those circumstances – they have been away from each other in public for a long time. He knew when this went to the public’s eyes, a lot of articles would come out.

And he was almost sure his agency didn’t want to proceed, but Yunho is a millionaire walking on legs. Losing a contact with him would be fatal.

Jaejoong mentally laughed. _How stupid,_ he thought. Most of them were oblivious and some suspected, but there was no proof. After mastering the ways of relationships, they could hide and see each other whenever they wanted to. It wasn’t science – people were just not observant enough to find them.

After his Yunho finished, the other briefly brushed his arm with his. It was like a electricity touch – nothing formal or compromised. But Jaejoong swore to himself he was going to make the other beg for his attention at night.

He had no right to tempt him like this.

“We just need a couple of pictures with both of them and then we will finish,” indicated the director, but he saw Yunho’s manager angry face directed at him.

“No,” he refused, but the director ignored the manager, displeasing him even more. Yunho looked back at him and waited for his sentence.

“Are you comfortable?” was his question. It was more like a plead, but Yunho understood. They were supposed to be the main stars for this new perfume brand. He was given the trail and it was wonderful. When Jaejoong told him that he was invited to come too, he didn’t hesitate to participate even when his company was against it.

But it was a good surprise to be working hand to hand with his Jaejoong.

The perfume had three different types of package – gold, black and red. They also smelt slightly different. The gold enhanced the smoky woods, the red enhanced the vanilla and the black enhanced the pine aroma. It was a good promotion and based on his years within the entertainment industry, it was going to be a hit.

“Sure,” he casually said and the director smiled, completely ignoring the way the manager suddenly went to Yunho.

“You can’t,” he told him, but it looked more like a plead for help. “You know what the company thinks.”

“You know how much time has passed?” answered the star, rolling his eyes. “All of you need to let it go. I was affected and Changmin was affected – not any of you,” were his last words before he went towards Jaejoong.

They briefly smiled to each other.

Yunho sat in the chair and saw Jaejoong sitting down, between his legs. He took several internal breathings, the images of the other giving him head in the exact same position flooding his mind. He needed to control his instincts, but his desire was going beyond words.

Jaejoong semi-opened his eyes and licked his lips, seductively looking at the camera. He seemed normal – a professional, but he was feeling Yunho’s manhood and he wanted it _so_ bad. This was making him react, but he wasn’t allowing his body to be free. He needed to finish this before anything else could happen.

“Beautiful!” he heard the director said, the photos continuing to appear in the computer screen.

The grey-haired man stood up, his hands holding the black jacket he had on top of his shoulders. He was all black, his tattoos showing magnificently – one hidden from the population with the marks of JY. He was never going to disclose that, it was specifically in a part of his body he would never show to the world, except Yunho.

Yunho looked at him with a smirk covering his face. It was part of the shoot, but it was also part of the desire flame covering him entirely. His brown hair was completely stylish towards the back, the red, orange and white pants covering his legs deliciously. The earring he had on his right side briefly touched his shoulder, a hidden gift from his boyfriend.

Both looked at each other to the point of devouring themselves in their minds.

“You are driving me crazy,” whispered Yunho. To others, it might look like a simple conversation to break the tense atmosphere, but to him was a plea to take him entirely and engulf himself in his legs.

But Jaejoong didn’t answer to him.

The singer turned around, a few more pictured being taken before Yunho submitted to his own desires, but at the same time knowing it could be the greatest picture they could ever have.

He grabbed his arm and turned him around, their chests colliding. The staff went crazy, Yunho’s manager almost fainted and the photographer kept screaming in delight at the beautifulness of the moment.

“Don’t be difficult,” smirked the ex-leader, knowing Jaejoong was trembling and close to succumb. “What do you want?” he whispered loud enough for both of them to hear, leaving others in expectation and wonders about their conversation.

“I…” he hesitated, his lips trembling as his eyes met his heart-shaped lips. He was crazy, he was close to kiss him and to scream the entire world how much he loved that man. “I… want you,” he admitted, a small moan coming from his mouth.

And Yunho’s smirk grew bigger.

“Then you’ll have me.”


End file.
